


Shades of Solidarity

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: The Shadowed Jewel [2]
Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Music, Nightmares, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Sequel, Sparring, Spoilers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Even in the cold grip of oppression and struggle, friends can come together in many ways.





	1. Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work: Another RWBY crossover with my original world, Shadows! This is a sequel to my other crossover, The Shadowed Jewel. I hope that I made the interactions believable considering the characters and circumstances. Big thanks to @Ciderr Emblem 3 Houses on Discord for consulting with me on this story. Also, there are some easter eggs for long-time Shadows readers and those who read The Shadowed Jewel. If you find them, tell me in the comments, and I'll see if you're right! Let me know what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, I like cold over heat any day, but this is _ridiculous!_”

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh as Slim shivered, even with his size and thick sweatshirt. She and the others had gotten new clothes upon reaching Atlas, but the newest member had denied the trip, being comfortable in his own clothes, and “Needing another paycheck,” by his own words.

“C’mon Ice Queen,” Shade emerged, also shivering, “Y-you have home f-field a-advantage. Ruby’s packing w-who knows how many Fire Dust bullets and Yang is a literal heater, so she and B-Blake are cozy. Give us a break!”  
“Don’t you also have Fire Dust?”

Slim and Shade went silent, looking away as both Weiss and Ruby laughed. Slim shrugged before taking his hands out of his pockets, activating Shadow Fang with an Aura pulse. He examined them silently before sending Fire Dust through the gauntlets, sighing in relief upon feeling his arms heat up; only to flinch and groan as sparks escaped, making the others turn to him as the Huntsman withdrew the weapons.

“What happened? Are you okay!?” Ruby yelped.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Though it looks like I’ll need to repair Shadow Fang.”  
“I think we could all use repairs,” Blake suggested, grimacing upon remembering what broke Gambol Shroud. Yang looked over to her companion, then down to her prosthetic and its scratches with a grimace.

With nods exchanged, the party went to the nearest repair shop. Eyes widened upon entering, but none grew more than Ruby, who looked near tears at all the machines and stations lining the floor and wall.

“This is incredible…” Firefly gasped as he emerged.  
“I think Red Riding Hood’s got you beat, Sparky.” Shade floated in front of the Huntress, waving his hands. “You there, Ruby?”  
“That’s an Aura infuser. They aren’t even in Weapon Tech Monthly yet…” She whispered.  
“C’mon Ruby, the sooner we get through the scanner, the sooner you can play with these all you want.” Slim chuckled.

The Huntsman’s remark snapped Ruby out of her daze, quickly being replaced with excitement as she burst forward in rose petals. She struggled to slow down as she walked through the scanner, quickly inspecting its readings.

_Name: Ruby Rose._  
_Semblance: Petal Burst._  
_ Enjoy your visit._

Slim chuckled as he watched the girl jog to a station, going through the scanner himself, albeit at a slower pace.

_Name: Slim Sapphire._  
_Semblance: Living Soul._  
_ Enjoy your visit._

“Sapphire? That’s your last name?” Nora tried to conceal a laugh, making Shade growl.  
“Watch it, Sugar Rush.”  
“Shade, come on;” Slim chuckled. “my parents enjoyed the ocean.”  
The huntress simply nodded as she went with Ren, leaving Slim to walk up to the weapon station next to Ruby’s, disconnecting Shadow Fang and putting it into the scanner.

_Weapon Name: Shadow Fang.  
Scanning…Scan complete._

“Aura leak? That hasn’t happened before.”  
“Well, do you have any ideas on how to fix it?” Firefly asked.  
“No, not really. Hey Ruby, could you come here for a second?”

The red-clad Huntress walked over, looking at Slim’s weapon and the scan results. Slim could already see her mental gears turning, though Shade seemed to be growing impatient.

“Well, whaddaya think?”  
“Hmm, I need some field testing. Could you go over there, Slim?”

The Huntsman followed Ruby’s pointed finger, walking over to a large testing ground, complete with holographic dummies. He activated Shadow Fang and leapt at the closest dummy, slashing it in two. Another one appeared behind him but was destroyed just as quickly as the first. Ruby looked down at the screen, seeing nothing out of the ordinary on Slim’s vitals or the weapon scans.

“Could you try using your Semblance?”  
“You got it, Red Riding Hood,” Shade smirked. The shadow merged with his host, moving even faster through both the air and the shadows cast on the floor. 2 dummies were slashed at once, with a third being finished off by a headshot, leaving a scorch mark where its head once was. Ruby looked on, impressed by the Huntsman’s efficiency before a rising beeping took her attention.

_Weapon overheating detected. Huntsman's vital signs destabilizing._

Ruby quickly looked up, seeing Slim’s arms start to smoke. He was too distracted by taking out the dummies to notice; hearing Ruby’s warning too late. He seethed again as he was leaping towards another dummy, crashing into the ground with a grimace. Ruby ran over, helping Slim up with concerned eyes as Shade vanished.

“Are you okay!?”  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Slim deeply sighed as he rose. “That hasn’t happened before. They must’ve been damaged at Argus.”  
Ruby still held on for a second, making sure that Slim wouldn’t fall. He eased her away with a reassuring smile, being shared by Firefly as Shade left and the light took his place, coating Slim’s arms in a golden light as he withdrew Shadow Fang again. The duo walked over to Ruby’s monitor, examining the results.

_Circulation errors detected. Aura efficiency down by 50%. Risk of overheating at 80%. Immediate repairs suggested before further use._

The gauntlets on the screen glowed at the arms, seeming to slowly spread to the hands and fingertips as the robotic voice spoke. Ruby eyed the display fearfully, seeing the same expression on Slim, Shade, and Firefly, only more subtle.

“Well, at least we got here, right? No huntsman roast today, Grimm.” Slim tried to laugh, but it fell through. Ruby only eyed the Huntsman with uncertainty as he grabbed the gauntlets and walked over to a repair station, pulling up another display and getting to work. After a quick consideration, Ruby gave herself a resolute nod, walking over to Slim.

“Mind if I help?”  
“But what about your weapon?”  
The Huntress shrugged. “I can fix it later; it’s still functional.”  
“Okaaay.” Slim didn’t seem fully satisfied with her answer but returned his focus to Shadow Fang. Ruby joined him, examining the display and subtly gasping as the weapons were deconstructed, each part and vein looking like a piece of an intricate puzzle.

“Wow, this is cool! Especially with the retracting feature! How long did it take you to make this?”  
Slim softly blushed as he examined his tools. “About 2 months for construction, another 2 for testing, and many, _many_ explosions in the lab through trial and error.”  
“You should’ve seen him;” Shade cackled, “He was darker than me after explosions, and even had sparks in his hair. Dot learned to have a fire extinguisher at the ready whenever we ran another test.”

Ruby looked over to Slim, who returned his focus to the repairs. Shade’s description painted itself over Slim in Ruby’s imagination, breaking her out of worry and into a stomach-holding fit of giggles. Shade and even Firefly joined in the laughter, eventually reaching Slim; shown through a whispered laugh and lifted lips.

Ruby lifted herself off the floor as she wiped a tear from her eye, looking over Slim’s work and seeing that the physical repairs were nearly done. Slim finished soon after, looking to the electronic display while putting his hand to his chin.

“What’s up?”  
“The scan said that I can be more efficient with my Aura use in Shadow Fang. The problem is, I’m not sure how I could. We never faced this problem before. As long as we could fight, we didn’t need to be concerned about it. Then again,” the Huntsman chuckled, “We never had access to this kind of technology either.”

“Could you pull up the numbers for me?”

Slim obeyed, having the machine run a brief scan on his weapons. Ruby examined the numbers, looking over to Slim, Shade, and Firefly before looking back at the results.

“You said both Shade and Firefly have their own Aura, right?”  
“That’s right.” Firefly added. “That’s how we can use our powers, like Shade’s shadow hopping and my healing.”

Ruby looked back to the numbers, her mind working faster and faster with calculations before reaching a peak. She bolted up straight, looking at the trio with wide eyes.

“Did you ever calibrate Shadow Fang’s Aura synchronization?”  
“Calibrate its what?” Shade questioned.  
“Aura synchronization. It’s what keeps us from using too much Aura to power our weapons and Dust…That’s what it has to be!” She exclaimed. “Shadow Fang only recognizes that there’s more Aura than a normal Huntsman, so it takes whatever it can to power your repulsors and light/dark Auras! There’s no conversion or storage happening!”  
“That has to be part of why we were exhausted when we all left Argus.” Slim marveled. “I could’ve slept through a fire alarm afterward.”  
“Part of? What else could’ve affected you?”

All three warriors flinched, nervously glancing at Ruby, who responded with her own concern, though a nagging feeling also brought annoyance to her face.

“We may have been…affected…by your silver eyes.” Firefly whispered.  
“Especially me. Shit felt like I was approaching the sun.” Shade grimaced at the memory.  
“I _knew _something was up!” The Huntress hissed, giving the trio furious eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”  
“I didn’t want you to worry or feel guilty.” Slim confided. “You already have enough on your plate. Besides, we deal with Grimm and other things all the time, this won’t kill us.”  
“Still, I don’t want to hurt my friends!” Ruby croaked, her eyes starting to water. “The world is counting on me, and so are you guys! What kind of leader am I if I hurt my friends!?”

The sudden emotion poured out, leaving Ruby with falling tears and shaking shoulders. Firefly and Slim started tearing up themselves, with Shade trying to hide his. The Huntsman took a deep breath before stepping closer, momentarily hesitating before encasing the Huntress in a hug.

“I may have only just gotten into this whole world-saving gig compared to you guys, but you’re an incredible leader, Ruby. Believe me, I would be taking things _a lot_ worse if I was in your shoes. We chose to follow you and your cause, and we don’t have any regrets.”  
“Any excuse to kick more ass is a good one for me.” Shade agreed.  
“Besides, we get to help more people, and see incredible things.” Firefly chimed.

Ruby pulled back, seeing Slim give her a small but bright smile. The huntress reciprocated, stepping back and brushing herself off before returning her attention to Shadow Fang. Slim joined her, watching with intrigue as she modified the weapon’s holographic display. She seemed laser-focused, mumbling to herself faster than the Huntsman could comprehend. She grabbed the dials and inputs, dragging them to the side. The process completed with a ding from the machine, and a cheer from the Huntress.

“Alright, everything’s done! All that’s needed is your Auras, and then we can test it!”

Slim only nodded, Shade and Firefly emerging and reaching out their hands, sending pulses of Aura to Shadow Fang. The weapon briefly glowed, one final _ding_ notifying them of the process’s success. They smiled at Ruby, Slim strapping the tool to his arms as they walked back to the testing field.

More dummies appeared, being quickly eliminated. A smile slowly grew on Slim’s face, feeling more and more energized as he moved. Shade eventually merged with him, making his smile even wider as he pounced out of the shadows. Firefly emerged as well, helping Slim shrink and fly into the air before growing again, slamming into the closest dummy.

The Huntsman refocused, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as both Shade and Firefly embraced him, giving the Huntsman a small but bright glow and large, jet-black wings. The Huntsman reopened their eyes as they rose into the air, giving Ruby their widest smile yet.

“This…this feels incredible.” Shadow laughed. “We’ve never felt so…light.”

The Huntsman slowly landed, wrapping Ruby in a joyous hug with both their arms and wings. Ruby quickly reciprocated, a wide smile on her face.

“Thank you for this, Ruby. And for everything else.”  
“No problem, guys.”

Ruby laughed as they disconnected, Firefly and Shade retreating inward, only leaving her and Slim. The Huntsman gave her a happy nod, following behind as she walked over to Crescent Rose, looking over it like a mother watching her child.

“Dang,” Slim whistled, “This thing is even more impressive up close. How do you carry this around so casually?”  
“It’s made out of a synth-titanium alloy.” Ruby glowed as she spoke. “The rifle pieces have collapsing fields that all fit together and stretch out when I use it in scythe form.”  
“You must have been the talk of the school, then. This is really good craftsmanship!”  
“Eh, not really.” Ruby blushed. “I wasn’t much of a social kid.”  
Slim burst into laughter, making Ruby blush even more. “Oh, I feel you there. I suck at interacting with others. And no, Dot doesn’t count. I don’t even know how we got together.”

Ruby laughed as a blush appeared on Slim’s face. She looked down at her precious weapon, slight sadness appearing in her eyes.

“Mind if I take a quick look at it?” Slim asked. “I may not be as big of a mechanic as you, but maybe another set of eyes could help.”

Ruby nodded, allowing the Huntsman to pick up her scythe with care. He twisted it around slowly, eyeing it with intensity and seeming to examine every nook and cranny. Shade and Firefly just barely peeked out of his shoulders, seeming to offer suggestions or inputs on the scythe’s condition.

“How long has it been since you examined this?”  
“I’m…not sure actually. I don’t think since…the Fall of Beacon.” Ruby slightly lowered her head at the mention.  
“While the day itself isn’t great, this weapon’s condition is, considering all that it’s been through.”  
Ruby perked up. “Really?”  
“Yeah, I’m certainly jealous. Only a few scratches and scrapes! Nothing a quick mending can’t fix.”

Ruby stayed silent as Slim pulled out a blowtorch and mask, flashing her a quick smile before pulling it down and blazing the scythe. The Huntress couldn’t help but be worried as Slim started, but soon marveled at his precision and care. He was surprisingly fast too, taking out the biggest scars in only a few minutes. He lifted the mask, a confident smirk on his face.

“I’d say that isn’t too bad, for a novice mechanic. What do you think?”  
“This is great! Thanks, Slim!”  
“No pro-…What the…”

Slim quickly looked at the weapon again, seeming to focus on the sniper scope. He grimaced at its condition. The scope was noticeably cracked, one thick break branching out into two smaller ones. The Huntsman quietly showed it to Ruby, who shared his distasted expression.

“Damn, that’s…not too pretty.” Shade grimaced.  
“Still, that just makes your performance at Argus even more amazing.” Firefly marveled.  
“Say Ruby, do you know how far you can zoom out with this?”  
“Mmm…About a hundred yards. Why?”  
“Do you mind if I make a small modification?”

Ruby stared at Slim with shocked eyes, instantly fearing what could happen to her sweetheart. She quickly snapped out of it upon remembering Slim’s repair skills, giving a shaky nod.

“Don’t worry,” Slim chuckled, “I’ll show you everything I do.”

The Huntress peered over his shoulder, still slightly nervous as he took the scope apart. Still, Slim appeared calm, whispering to Shade and Firefly, who grabbed several components. They worked like an efficient machine, even with their near silence. The trio quickly put the piece back together and attached it to the rifle, the Huntsman stepping back while wiping his forehead with his arm.

“Phew. I’ve never worked with this sort of precision before. Let’s put it through some simulations, shall we?”

Ruby nodded as she followed behind, watching the machine’s scans of Crescent Rose intently. She held her breath, Shade looking at her with a slightly nervous face. They snapped back to the screen when it beeped, flashing the scanner’s results.

_New modification detected. Scanning._  
_Change in rifle scope found._  
_ Former scope range: 100 yards._  
_ New estimated scope range: 200 yards._  
_ Initiating Simulation tests._

New holograms took the screen, showing Crescent Rose firing at a Grimm. With each one disintegrated, another appeared further away. Each increment widened Ruby’s eyes, making them nearly saucer-sized upon completing the final test.

_Simulation complete.  
100% Success Rate._

Ruby jumped and squealed in joy, nearly tackling Slim to the ground with her hug. The Huntsman softly blushed while laughing, slowly returning the embrace.

“That’s _awesome!_ Thank you thank you thank you!!”  
“Don’t mention it, Ruby. Happy to help!”

Ruby quickly stepped back, picking up and cradling Crescent Rose before unfolding it with a wide smile. Slim stepped back, Shade and Firefly looking on with awed faces.

“Damn,” Shade whistled, “We do some good work.”  
“For once, I agree with Shade.”  
“It’s ultimately up to you Ruby. Whaddaya think?”  
“I love it. Thank you, guys, so much.”

The Huntsman only nodded, looking over Ruby’s shoulder to see Yang and Blake watching them. Yang gave the Huntsman a wide smile and thumbs up, while Blake’s smaller smile was accompanied with a happy nod. Ruby quickly ran over to her sister, showing off Crescent Rose like a child showing a new toy from Christmas. Slim walked back to the shop’s entrance with a smile, thankful and proud for the chance he took advantage of.


	2. Cooling Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes references to a special song, which can be found here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kxo0jfXlvc. This song is great for both this chapter and a listen in general, so go check it out!

Slim had to admit, for the horrible character that the citizens of Atlas showed, they certainly impressed with their architecture.

Even the group’s apartment, which Winter had arranged for them; lamenting the fact that this was the smallest she could afford them, blew his home in Argus out of the water. The bedrooms were decently sized, and even the bathrooms had space for comfort. The kitchen was wide open, almost twice as big as his own kitchen, and installed with the latest in cooking technology.

The common room was the biggest of all. A couch for four people only took up a small amount of space, with chairs spread throughout the space, almost like that of a restaurant. One of the walls was opened by a large glass door, revealing a wide balcony, currently being enveloped in the moonlight.

Slim sat at the chair closest to the balcony, taking in the calm air with a small yawn. He looked outside, seeing the stars twinkle above. The Huntsman couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face, taking in another breath and appreciating the peaceful moment.

The air was cut with the soft clicking of footsteps. Slim turned around, seeing Weiss walk out of the hallway, her head facing downward as she trudged into the room, rubbing her eyes. The ex-heiress slowly looked up, eyes widening upon seeing the other occupant, slight nervousness crossing her face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone else was up.”  
“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Slim waved his hand dismissingly. “Do you want to sit?”

Weiss looked down again before nodding, taking the seat across from Slim. She peered out to the sky, never making eye contact with the Huntsman. Slim observed her carefully, seeing the bags under her eyes amplify the tiredness and nerves she carried.

“Can’t sleep?”  
“You could say that.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“N-not really.”

Slim let the exchange go, joining Weiss in watching the stars. A small craft moved through the clouds, bringing a small hum to the observers. Slim took in another breath, wanting to give Weiss her space, but also wanting to help his distraught friend.

“Slim?”  
The Huntsman looked over to Weiss. “Yeah?”  
“Why are you awake?”  
“Eh, some leftover energy from the day. Couldn’t sleep. Can I ask why you’re awake?” He softly smiled.  
Weiss refused to look back, dread starting to creep into her eyes. “Promise you won’t laugh?”  
“Cross my heart.”  
The ex-heiress took in a deep breath. “I…I had a nightmare.”  
Slim’s face immediately shifted into a serious and somber tone. “Can I ask what it was about?”  
“Just…what’s happened before, and what could happen while we’re here; especially with…my father.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I…I don’t want to leave my friends behind. Not after last time, after the Fall of Beacon. I _can’t _leave them again. I can’t let myself be _trapped_ again.”

Slim wanted to reach out but withdrew his hand as small tears left Weiss’ eyes. He sat up straight, thinking about what he could do to help. The Huntsman took in a deep breath.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re not alone. I’m used to that sort of thing.”  
The Huntress looked over, subtle surprise in her eyes. “Really?”  
“Yeah. Back when Shade and Firefly first appeared, I had a lot of nightmares about that kind of scenario. Being trapped and hurt by…close people, unable to do anything to help others, things like that.”

Weiss’ eyes widened further, Slim seeing the moon in her irises. “…Did it ever get better?”  
“With time, yeah. That, and getting along with Shade and Firefly. Dot was a huge factor in easing the nightmares. I still get them from time to time, but they’re a lot easier to deal with.”  
“Why tell me all this?”  
“Because…” Slim couldn’t help but slightly chuckle. “I see a lot of that old fear in you right now.”

Weiss shifted into a shocked expression, looking to snap at Slim before closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She looked down at the ground again, slowly shifting her focus between Slim and the moon.

“How are you so calm about all this? You do realize what you’ve gotten yourself into, right?”  
“We do.” Shade spoke as he poked out of Slim’s shoulder. “Racist assholes, divinity at our hips, gods that abandoned us with a threat of apocalypse, and a divine wizard who’s on a self-imposed time out/guilt trip, to name a few things.”

Weiss couldn’t help but snicker at Shade’s recounting, he and Slim joining in.

“But I also know that,” Slim continued, “forgive me if this sounds cliché, we have each other. Even if that’s all we have, you guys have certainly handled yourselves well. I think we can do this. Besides, we’re not doing any favors by giving up, right? We kinda _have_ to do something at this point, so in my mind, might as well go with the flow; help how we can.”

Weiss gave a small smile, an equally tiny breath escaping her lips. Slim looked out to the moon again, happy to help; even if it wasn’t much. However, the ex-heiress’ smile didn’t last, slowly being overtaken by another frown.

“I’m sorry Slim. I do appreciate the effort, but…”  
Slim slowly frowned himself. “I understand.”  
The Huntsman looked over to the nearby piano, an idea crossing his mind. “Do you like music, Weiss?”  
The ex-heiress looked over, mild surprise in her eyes. “Sure, I guess. Why?”  
Slim slightly smiled, pulling out his Scroll and typing something in. Weiss watched on in curiosity, her ears picking up a slow and peaceful melody; being supported by the sound of falling rain. Slim closed his eyes, pretending to strum a guitar with a smile on his face.

_Well, I don’t show off; don’t criticize._  
_I’m just living by my own…feelings._  
_ And I won’t give in, won’t compromise._  
_ I just only have a steadfast, heart of gold._

Slim kept singing, invoking calm perseverance, even against the world’s odds. Weiss absorbed the words, a small smile growing on her face as her head swayed along with the melody as Shade joined in the vocals.

_It doesn’t matter now what happens_  
_I will never give up the fight._  
_ There is no way I will run away from_  
_ All, of my frights._

_Long as the voice inside me says go I will,_  
_Always keep on runnin’._  
_ There is no way to stop me from going to the, very top._  
_ It doesn’t matter, who is wrong and who is right._

Slim continued to play along, voicing a need to make the most of time, and certainty in his goals. As the Huntsman sang, Weiss found a spark of memory deep in her mind; reaching out for the small light.

A young girl and her mother sat at a grand piano, playing a simple piece with precision and care. The girl looked to her mother, giving her a grand smile. The mother reciprocated, the piano’s sound seeming to drown away, being replaced by the mother’s voice.

“Remember, snowflake; no matter what happens, follow your heart. It will never lead you astray.”

The young girl smiled as Weiss returned to the present, small tears prickling her eyes as she took in the song’s instrumental bridge. Slim looked to her with questioning eyes, to which the ex-heiress responded with a happy nod. Weiss walked over to the room’s piano, quickly cracking her fingers and taking a breath before joining Slim, Shade, and Firefly in singing the final chorus.

Slim’s smile grew even wider as he picked up Weiss’ voice, joy overflowing his soul as Firefly merged with him, giving the Huntsman and room a bright and calming glow. Weiss saw the light and smiled even further, feeling peace pervade her as her fingers glided along the piano, finishing the song with a flow and looking over to Slim, who finished his section with one last imaginary strum; giving Weiss a large smile as Firefly left, allowing the moon to take back its role as the main light source.

“You know that song?” Slim questioned.  
“My mother and I used to play it all the time. It was a nice break from…other things. How do you know it?”  
“I just…found it one day. It’s been one of my favorites ever since. You have a beautiful singing voice.”  
The ex-heiress softly blushed. “Thank you. You have a nice voice too.”

The Huntsman gave off an even more noticeable blush, scratching the back of his head as Shade laughed beside him.  
“Aw, thanks Ice Queen.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, getting a chuckle from the Huntsman and his shadow. She slowly rose from the bench, yawning as she rubbed her eye.

“I supposed I should get back to bed. Thank you, Slim.”  
The Huntsman only nodded, slowly getting up himself and giving her a sincere smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
“Anytime Weiss. If you wanna talk, I’m here to listen. We all are. You won’t be alone.”  
The ex-heiress smiled, giving a small nod as she walked away.

Slim stood for another moment before releasing his own yawn, heading off to his room. He smiled as he fell asleep, happy to find another music enthusiast and friend.


	3. Quiet Shadows

“Do you think Nora would want them grilled?”  
“Beats me man, though I’d _highly _suggest keeping her away from sugar. Even Ruby can handle sweets better than that thunderer.”

Slim only chuckled as he walked into his temporary dwelling. Like the rest of Atlas, the house was naturally cold, but it was just right for Slim in his cozy hoodie. He kicked the door behind him, sending his shoes flying as well. The Huntsman walked to the kitchen, seeing Blake at the island, reading a book.

“Hey Blake! What are you doing back?”  
The raven-haired girl looked up, calming as she recognized the voice. “Hey Slim. I didn’t really need anything, so I came back. The others aren’t with you?”  
“No, they had other errands to run. I just got some groceries for later. What’s that you’re reading?”  
Blake’s ears slightly perked up. “This? It’s ‘The Heart of a Man,’ the latest in the Soul series.”  
“No way, I love that series!” A wide smile grew on Slim’s face and voice as he put away the groceries. “I haven’t gotten your book yet though, I gotta get to a bookstore sometime.”

Blake smiled at the Huntsman, happy to find another story enthusiast. Slim reciprocated, eyeing the book itself before breaking into a fit of chuckles, making the Faunus girl curious.

“What’s so funny?”  
“A man with two souls. Doesn’t that sound familiar? Maybe a certain reincarnating wizard.”  
Blake’s eyes widened considerably, a new puzzle piece making itself known and connected in her mind. She first shifted into a somber expression; making Slim afraid that he accidentally touched something private. However, a sort of sarcastic smirk grew on Blake’s face, leaving Slim the confused one.

“I guess that’s true for a lot of things. All the Maiden fairytales, big battles of good vs. evil, warriors that could kill with a glance.”  
“Yeah, it’s definitely a lot.”  
“Before all this, I only wanted to help establish equality and keep to myself. I…I never expected any of _this._”  
“That’s the thing with us introverts, isn’t it?” Slim softly smiled, “We’re not the best at predicting things.”  
Blake’s surprise slightly returned. “You have Dot, don’t you? And what about the Cotta-Arcs?”  
The Huntsman turned around, an expression of slight disbelief on his face. “First, the Cotta-Arcs are essentially my bosses, making sure I don’t ruin their home whenever we were around. And second- “

“Dot made ninety percent of the moves.” Shade emerged with a smirk. “It’s only because of me that Lover-Boy here put in any action himself.”  
“Hey! I could’ve told her that myself, dude. And you,” Slim pointed to the laughing Faunus girl, “don’t have much room to talk, especially with Yang involved.”

Blake screeched to a halt, her cheeks beginning to burn a blazing red. Slim and Shade waited for a moment before splitting into their own laughter, making Blake retreat into her book. Slim calmed down with a sigh, returning to the groceries and beginning to gather ingredients. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing a contemplative expression on Blake’s face.

“You really care about her, don’t you?”  
Blake blushed again, but nodded after a moment’s consideration. “I do.”  
“Then don’t let her go. Believe me, I was _beyond_ lucky that Dot entered my life. Without her…I don’t want to even think of what I would’ve become.”

Blake paused at Slim’s dark phrasing and tone, even as his body casually worked.

“Are you ever afraid?”  
Slim turned around, looking at Blake with surprised eyes. “What do you mean?”  
“Of what’s ahead of us, of what Salem can do, especially to you. Aren’t you nervous at all?”

Slim wanted to smirk it off, but he saw the fear in Blake’s eyes. He put down his supplies, leaning on the counter behind him. “Of course, I am. Who wouldn’t be?”  
“How do you handle it?”  
Slim released a deep sigh. “Experience. When I first met Shade, I was terrified. I mean, a creature of darkness? Might as well be a Grimm. Especially when I…lost control.”

Blake’s eyes and ears perked up, afraid of what she had brought on. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I- “  
“No no, it’s fine.”  
Blake slightly calmed, giving Slim his room to speak.

“It was back when Dot and I first got together. Whenever her hope came to my mind, Shade always brought in fear, showing me what would happen if I became a monster. Well, he was partially right.”  
“What happened?”  
“Dot and I were returning from a date, and we got attacked. A pair of muggers jumped us, and…stabbed Dot when she tried to get away. I…I lost it. Shade and I merged, we fought back, and…messed with one of their souls. We fixed it afterward, but…I’d be lying if I said that kind of thing doesn’t haunt me anymore.”

Blake’s eyes were wider than saucers, bringing forth her own past. Slim saw this, and shrunk back slightly.

“You have regrets of your own, don’t you?”  
“I…” Blake wanted to dodge the question, but couldn’t. Slim had opened himself up, so she would reciprocate. “I was once part of the White Fang.”  
“The Faunus equalist group?”  
“Yeah, but…They had grown more violent and terroristic over time, especially my...ex, Adam. After a while, I ran. I joined Beacon, where I found the others, and the rest is history.”

Blake’s eyes became shadowed, being encompassed by her hair and threatening to spill tears. Slim walked over to the table, putting his hand on it to get Blake’s attention. The Huntsman had to take in a breath at the Faunus’ eyes, seeing so much pain and regret; mirroring his own, but on an even more personal scale.

“Who we were then isn’t who we are now. You believe that, don’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re not a monster, Blake. I mean, you’re friends with Weiss Schnee, who should logically be your enemy more often than not.”  
“You aren’t one either, Slim.”  
“I…I’m not sure. I mean, I have a demon inside me.”  
“If that’s the case, then- “  
“Oh give it a break, will ya!?” Shade emerged, making Slim and Blake jump. “Listen to the ‘demon’ for once, why don’t you? I get it, you’re both afraid, and have done bad things. But dark can’t exist without light. You both know it, so act like it! Man, a demon giving a positive pep talk, somebody kill me now.”

Slim and Blake both looked to the shadow with wide eyes, Firefly emerging and giving him the same look. Shade only huffed as he retreated into Slim, refusing to make eye contact. The Huntsman and Huntress looked to each other with wide eyes, before Slim broke into laughter.

“Shade’s right. We’ve used our darkness before to help others, and we’re still here; with people who love us, no less. So, in the future, let’s save the beatdowns for the bad guys, deal?”

The Huntsman reached his hand out to Blake, who gave a small smile before taking it in her own.

“Deal.”  
“Good. I’m pretty sure Yang and Dot would strangle us with kindness if they caught us doubting ourselves.”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh as Slim returned to the counter, starting the stove and throwing on ingredients. A fresh smell reached Blake’s nose, making her subconsciously lick her lips. She was drawn out of her imagination by the door opening again, revealing the rest of their party’s return. Yang walked in first, flashing Blake a special smile before focusing on the other occupant.

“Whatcha making there, chef?”  
“Quesadilla burritos. Anybody hungry?”  
“Heck yeah we are!” Ruby shouted, making the others laugh. The group gathered around the large island, Yang sitting next to Blake while putting her arm around the Faunus’ shoulder. The brawler looked to her friend with questioning eyes, seeing something odd in her partner’s amber irises.

“You okay?”  
“Yeah, just…had some reassurance from a friend.”

Yang smiled at the answer, bringing her focus to teasing Ruby and her hair. Blake looked over to Slim, who was talking with Ren while Shade tried to keep Nora away from the stove. She reflected on the conversation, deciding to use her light to steal a quick kiss to Yang’s cheek. The brawler froze, looking to her partner with wide eyes, who looked back with both confidence and fear. Yang gave Blake a bright smile, promising more to come in the future. The Faunus breathed a sigh of relief, turning to laughter and a gasp upon seeing Slim pull out a can of tuna and put it on the counter.

“Hey Slim.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you put extra fish in mine, please?”

The Huntsman thought for a moment, then gave Blake a smiling laugh and a thumbs-up.

“You got it.”


	4. Burning Determination

Slim walked through the gym doors, taking in the instant variety on display. Alongside normal machines like treadmills and weights, there were advanced workout methods like a shooting range, holographic sparring, and obstacle courses. Slim waved his Scroll by the reader, setting his bag down by a treadmill before setting it to a balanced speed, allowing himself to become lost in the workout’s simplicity.

“Mind if I join you?”  
Slim looked around, quickly spotting Yang’s golden hair and giving her a smile. “I’ve got open treadmills, don’t I?”

The brawler only laughed as she hopped onto the treadmill on Slim’s left, setting hers to a marginally faster pace. Slim returned his focus to his own workout but could feel Shade growing irritated.

“C’mon, man! You can’t let her beat us!”  
“Relax, Shade, it’s just a workout.”  
“To you, maybe. I’ve got bragging standards to live up to!”

Slim couldn’t stop Shade from emerging, speeding up the treadmill to match Yang’s. The brawler looked over with a curious face, watching Slim struggle to keep up momentarily. He quickly changed pace, looking over to her with a nervous smile. Shade looked to the brawler, giving her a challenging smirk.

“You really wanna do this?”  
“Any day of the week, Goldilocks.”  
“Shade, don- “

Slim’s response came too late, already seeing Yang speed up her treadmill. Shade looked over to Slim with a challenging face, demanding an answer for their rival. Slim gave in, putting in his full effort to matching the brawler, even speeding up his treadmill once again.

By now both Hunters were hanging on to the sides, struggling to keep up, but refusing defeat. Soon the machines' individual treads became blurred, making both warriors sweat and struggle. Slim looked over to Yang, seeing her grip the bars tightly. She gave her treadmill one last boost, but this proved to be her downfall. The machine would’ve started smoking if Yang hadn’t jumped off, flipping through the air and landing with a mighty _thud_. Slim gasped in relief, immediately shutting down his treadmill as Shade emerged, laughing.

“Wahoo!! Shadow, one, Yang, nothin’!”  
“Are you alright? That was quite the leap at the end there.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” The brawler laughed. “That was certainly something.”  
“Feelin’ the burn, Goldilocks?”

Yang only glared at Shade before cracking with a snicker, still holding a fire in her eyes.

“Let’s see how you do in a spar, ghost boy.”  
“Oh, it’s on, now. C’mon Slim, let’s show her what we can do!”  
“You up for it, Slim?”  
The Huntsman only shrugged, giving them a small smirk.  
“Eh, why not, I still got some energy.”

Shade whooped as Slim and Yang walked down to the sparring ground. Slim took in a small breath, slightly dreading the fight to come. He looked over to Yang, who now had a neutral expression on her face.

“You doing alright?”  
Yang looked over to Slim. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”  
“I dunno, just considering all that’s gone on recently. You’ve seemed awfully busy, even compared to the rest of us.”  
The brawler chuckled. “Don’t worry, Slim. I’m okay.”

Slim let go of the conversation, but still noticed subtle conflict in Yang’s eyes. They reached the sparring ground, putting down their bags and equipping their weapons.

“Do we wanna use Semblances or just our own skill?” Slim inquired.  
“Let’s just stick to ourselves for now. Semblances aren’t any good as a crutch, right?”  
“Good point. Sorry Shade, in you go.”  
“Fine, but you better believe I’m watching this.”

The shadow grumbled as he retreated into Slim, who only gave Yang a shrug and chuckle as he walked forward. Yang reciprocated the smile as she approached, adjusting her Ember Celica.

The two warriors circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Slim jumped forward, intending to punch Yang in the stomach. The brawler dodged, twisting Slim and throwing him into the air. The Huntsman quickly adjusted, hitting Yang with a solid kick to the head. Yang quickly recovered, rolling and jumping forward to catch Slim while he was recovering. He looked up in the nick of time, just barely able to catch Yang’s hands with his own, causing the two to struggle.

“Not bad, Yang! Your skills certainly serve you well!”  
“You aren’t too shabby yourself, Slim! I can see why Dot likes you!”

Slim’s blush and look away provided Yang with the perfect opening, throwing Slim across the area. The Huntsman shook his head, quickly refocusing and dodging around the Huntress’ punches, elbowing her joint and face before delivering a powerful uppercut to the jaw.

“C’mon, Yang. Using girlfriends ain’t fair in a fight!”  
“Sorry buddy, there’s no such thing as fairness in a real fight.” She smirked.  
“Fair enough. I can understand what Blake sees in you, then.”

Slim jumped forward to deliver another strike, only to pause just before the brawler. Yang stopped with wide eyes, seeming to be focused on something else, evident by the blush on her cheeks and blank stare that went through Slim.

“You alright, Yang?”  
“Do you really think she feels that way?”  
“…I’m sure of it. You two have been through a lot, right? Not many stay by our sides like she does.”  
“She didn’t before…”

Yang snapped, looking at Slim with pure shock and horror in her eyes. Slim reciprocated the shock, sitting in front of the brawler.

“Can I ask what happened?”  
“I…I…”  
“If you don’t want to, I understand. Why do you doubt that she won’t stick around?”  
“P-promise not to tell anyone?”  
“I’ll take your words to my grave.”

Yang released a shaky breath as she recounted the past. Struggling to get Blake to open up, finding her at the Fall of Beacon, the aftermath; even regaling her encounter with Raven. Slim only listened with widening eyes, even Shade and Firefly emerging with their own shocked expressions and watering eyes.

“I…I don’t know why I’m even telling you this. I should’ve just- “  
“Yang, it’s okay. I’m…honored that you trust me enough with this.”  
“But I don’t know why I-I broke like this. You shouldn’t have to hold this.”  
“It’s probably the stress of Atlas and everything leading up to it. And as far as a burden, I don’t mind. I’m used to holding these sorts of things, and know your fears.”  
“You shouldn’t have to be.”  
“Neither should you. Blake and the others are more than willing to help, I’m sure. They didn’t push you away when you lost your arm, why would they do that now, _especially _Blake; after all you’ve been through together?”

Yang lowered her head, Slim backing away to give her space.

“How do you do it? How do you handle that doubt?”  
“Best answers I can give? Honesty and determination. Dot gives me a reason to fight every day; and knowing that she’s willing to support me, even when I’m afraid one of us will leave, makes things a lot easier. It doesn’t truly go away, I doubt it ever will, but knowing that Dot still believes in me and is willing to support me gives me enough hope to fight. Who do you look to for support? Blake? Ruby?”

The Huntress looked up with surprised eyes, absorbing Slim’s words and stern expression. The Huntsman’s eyes told her that his thoughts were true. Yang absorbed that conviction, giving Slim a determined nod.

“Good. Now,” Slim rose and extended his hand, “I think I’ve still got some energy to burn. Whaddaya say, another round?”  
Yang took the limb, giving the Huntsman a smirk. “You’re on.”  
“Sweet. I don’t know about you, but I think,” Slim looked to the brawler as he walked away, smirking as he held up his arm; first being encased by Shadow Fang, then a black substance as his voice changed and body darkened.

“We’re just getting started!”

Slim jumped at the Huntress, slashing at her chest. He smirked as Yang blocked the attack, quickly sweeping her off her feet and sending the Huntress flying with a punch to the stomach. Yang rocketed herself forward, making Slim raise his arms for defense; only to flank him by flying over and getting even by kicking the back of his head.

Slim fell faster than a load of bricks, becoming utterly still for a moment. Yang walked forward, expecting him to admit defeat, only to step back when he sunk into the floor and out of sight. She looked in all directions, raising her fists in anticipation. But even with all her awareness, a subtle dread crawled through her spine at the whisper.

“Behind you, Goldilocks.”

Yang threw a punch with blinding speed, just barely missing Slim, who countered with a solid uppercut to the jaw. The Huntress responded by launching her cybernetic arm at the Huntsman, who quickly guarded, but was still caught by surprise at the strategy. She smirked as she launched into the air, unleashing a propelled punch into Slim’s cheek, before adding to the attack with a spinning kick, sending him to the ground.

The Huntsman slowly rose with panting breaths, stopping at a new sensation. He wiped his nose, finding a defined trail of blood on his arm. Slim looked up to Yang, seeing her give him a smirk, subtle crimson in her irises.

“Is that all you got, ghost boy?”  
“No way.” Slim chuckled. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

A familiar glow encased his body as a recognizable pair of wings emerged from his back, one of his eyes turning sky blue, while the crimson one gained a new brightness. Shadow briefly hovered in the air before diving towards Yang, barraging her with distant fire before grabbing her arm, throwing her into the wall and leaving a minor crater. The Huntsman flew to continue the attack, only to be stopped by a new force as Yang looked to their eyes, holding their own crimson fire; being accented by her ignited hair.

“Looks like it’s Shadow vs. Dragon now. Think you got what it takes?” The Huntsman smirked.  
“Let’s find out.” Yang smirked as she pushed back, knocking Shadow off-balance with shots before jumping and kicking them to the ground. Shadow just barely dodged Yang’s descending punch, lifting into the air and keeping the Dragon grounded with more fire.

Yang denied Shadow’s plan, jumping and grabbing their leg, throwing them to the ground again. Shadow was ready this time, giving themselves a rocky landing but enough room to respond to Yang’s barrage of punches. They just barely pulled through, blocking Yang’s vision for a moment with their wings before sweeping her off her feet again, this time slamming her into the ground.

Yang slowly rose, pants escaping her breath and a small stream of blood escaping her organic arm. However, her eyes only burned even more, shocking Shadow with her tenacity as she rocketed forward, catching them by surprise with a punch to the stomach. Shadow could only gasp as their legs were grabbed, Yang spinning them furiously in the air before slamming them down again, leaving a decently sized crater.

She slowly stepped back, watching Shadow’s glow and wings recede, leaving Slim panting and groaning. The Huntsman tried to get up, but could only prop himself by an elbow before falling back down. Yang walked to her friend, giving him a smile as she reached out a hand. Slim only smiled himself as he took the limb, rising with a small groan.

“Wow…That was…awesome.” Slim panted.  
“You weren’t…too bad yourself.” Yang reciprocated.  
“You’re…lucky I’m…here…” Firefly lectured as he emerged. “Or you two would…never hear the end from…Blake and Dot…”  
Slim and Yang grimaced at their loves’ mentions as Firefly healed Slim, Shade emerging and looking around.  
“Damn…Any Grimm here would be…toast if…they faced us…”  
Slim and Yang looked around as well, flinching at the destruction they caused.

“Do I want to know what happened?”  
The Hunters cringed at Blake’s voice, turning to see her eyes widen at the destruction, only to laugh at seeing the two. She walked over to Yang’s bag, finding a bottle of water and giving it to the brawler with a glare.  
“Uhhhh…He started it?”  
Slim and Shade gawked. “Are you kidding me!? Pinning the blame like a kid? Why I oughta- “

Shade stopped as a Scroll’s ringing broke the air. Slim walked over, finding that Dot was calling him.

“H-hey Dot. How are things going?”  
“Slim? Why do you sound exhausted?”  
“N-nothing really, just some, uh, exercise.”  
“Slim, tell me the truth.”

Slim, Shade, and Firefly gulped at Dot’s tone, turning on the camera and panning it around the gym, leaving Dot with a gasp.

“What the hell happened?”  
“Uh…Would you believe me if I said I was sparring?”

Dot went silent as she spotted Blake and Yang, who only gave her a nervous smile and wave. Blake and Dot shared a look, secretly enjoying seeing their loves squirm. Slim turned the Scroll back to him, giving Dot another smile.

“Don’t worry Dot, we’re all good here.”  
“You better be. I worry, you know.”  
“We do, and we thank you for it.”  
“Could you turn me to Blake please?”

Slim obeyed, Blake giving an inquisitive look upon her mention.

“Make sure that these guys stay out of trouble for me, will you? I’d like my boyfriend back in one piece.”  
“You got it.”

Dot only gave a stern nod and glare at Slim, Shade, and Firefly as she hung up, all three releasing a huge sigh of relief.

“Something tells me that isn’t the end of that conversation.”  
“I’m with you there.”  
“Do you need any healing, Yang?”  
“No thanks, I’m- “

The brawler seethed and grasped her organic arm, making Blake worry. Slim walked over, Firefly encasing Yang’s arm in a golden light. The brawler sighed as calm enveloped her, looking down to see her arm healed.

“Thanks, Firefly.”  
“Anytime!”

Blake, Slim, and Shade chuckled as Firefly retreated, Blake giving Yang a side-eye as she left. The brawler nervously chuckled as she started to walk, Slim keeping pace beside her with a smile on his face.

“Man, we gotta do that again sometime! We almost had you!” Shade groaned.  
“Once we save the world, we can have a rematch.” Yang grinned.

Slim only nodded, taking in a refreshing breath, feeling the tension leave his body as he exhaled. The Huntsman looked over to the brawler, seeing a content and endeared look on her face.

“Hey, Yang?”  
She looked over to Slim with questioning eyes.  
“Thanks for sharing what you did. I’m honored that you trust me with that.”  
The brawler smiled. “Thanks for being open in return. Dot’s lucky to have you.”  
“I could say the same for you and Blake.”

A blush quickly enveloped Yang’s cheeks, only increasing as Blake gave her a smile ahead of the duo. Slim laughed as they walked on, content with the workout and talk with his draconic friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the work! My biggest concern is that the interactions didn't feel believable or genuine. Tell me what you thought in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
